


Forgiven

by ladapecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), (reasons why i shouldn't be writing this late), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas trying to make him feel better, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Dean feeling like an asshole, Don't Judge Me, Handcuffs, I am so sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Hatred, Teasing, Top Castiel, dont tell my parents, i didnt write this what are you talking about, im innocent, please, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladapecki/pseuds/ladapecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should try harder to call Castiel when he's on hunts. <br/>Castiel gets worried, and honestly he doesn't like waiting up for Dean to stumble in at like midnight when he hasn't seen him in almost two weeks. It's not fair.<br/>Dean owes him big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> i guess a warning is dean hates himself a lil bit for not calling cas and he feels guilty and stuff but it's mild and castiel makes it all better  
> also i didn't write this (if my mom and dad ask)  
> dont tell anyone  
> oh m y g o d  
> what have i done

Dean didn’t call. He’d been on a hunt for a week now, and he didn’t call Cas once.  
Normally, Castiel would be frustrated, but at this point, he was just worried. Luckily for him, Dean wandered into their house at around midnight, trying to sneak into their bed. Castiel, who hadn’t really been sleeping anyway, was waiting for him when he wandered in. He’d been waiting for the whole hunt. Dean immediately looked nervous when he approached Castiel, who had a stern frown on his face. “Cas, I’m so sorry, I had to go it alone. Sam is out with his girlfriend again, and he didn’t show for the hunt. I was about to call when the damn Rugaru jumped me and tried taking a bite out of me. I’m so sorry.” This was understandable, but uncommon. Dean always called, and Castiel was all pent up and Dean didn’t seem tired, so what the hell. Dean walked up to where Cas sat on the bed, attempting to kiss his cheek when Castiel stood up and stopped him.  
“Dean, you could’ve called, you could’ve made time.” Castiel hissed, causing Dean to avert his eyes to the ground, clearly beating himself up.  
“Cas…I’m so, so sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Dean whispered.  
“Take your clothes off, Dean.” Castiel demanded, walking away from Dean until he turned back to him, _“Now.”_  
Dean was quick to obey, taking off his plain grey shirt, and undoing his pants next. He unzipped and proceeded to tug down the waistband of his boxers. He no longer harbored the same nervousness he did when they started their relationship, now willing to comply and give Castiel anything he wanted. Castiel pulled him by the hips to the center of the room where he circled him like prey, “What did you do wrong, Dean?” The reminder of what he did wrong caused a pang behind his ribs; his excitement of what was to come was disbanded by the refreshed thoughts of guilt.  
“I didn’t call you, I could have called you and told you I loved you before I went to bed, and I didn’t. I went to sleep when I should’ve put you first.” Castiel processed his answer, deciding it fit well.  
Castiel leaned into the curve of Dean’s neck and breathed hotly there, “Dean, you could’ve texted me, anything, just to let me know you were okay. I was beyond worried. What would I do without you?” He whispered, pressing kiss behind Dean’s ear. “I’m just happy you’re back now,” he paused, his endearing eyes suddenly turning darker, “but you will not go unpunished.” He grabbed Dean again by his hips, guiding him back to the bed and pushing him down onto it. “Don’t move.”  
He backed away far enough to take off his shirt before climbing onto the bed and kneeling over Dean, who was looking tortured and angry with himself.  
“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel murmured.  
“Yeah, yeah, just punish me Cas,” Dean whined, “I deserve it, I was stupid and the more I think about how I must’ve made you feel…” Dean shook his head, “I would be angry, too, worse than you are.” Dean paused and plastered a smile on his face. “Use me.”  
Castiel knew exactly what Dean was doing. He constantly beat himself up, and he liked being punished by others when he wants to do it himself. Well, then, Castiel would deprive him.  
“No, I don’t want to,” Cas whispered, leaning down and kissing his cheek, “I missed you.”  
Dean shook under him, “No, Cas, no. I deserve punishment, don’t let me off this easy.”  
Castiel looked at him wide-eyed, “I could never punish you as bad as you’re doing to yourself right now,” Cas kissed under his eyes, “tomorrow.” Castiel pushed himself off Dean and grabbed the custom leather cuffs and put them gently on Dean’s wrists before attaching them to the headboard. Dean looked angry, and he was. He wanted to get what he deserved. He wanted Cas to spank him and ram into him with such anger that he wouldn’t be able to walk all tomorrow without thinking of what he did. Dean’s wrists were above him, and he wiggled in the cuffs to test their strength like he did every time they used them. Castiel smiled when he placed himself above Dean again, nipping at his ear and down his throat. He continued down until he was at Dean’s collar bones, where he sucked dark marks. Dean was wiggling under him, letting out sighs whenever Castiel would lick his most sensitive skin. Dean realized Castiel was still moving down, and all Dean wished for was that Cas was naked like he was. It wasn’t fair, but he deserved it. He felt a lick at his belly and he looked down to see Castiel following the trail of hair below his navel.  
“Cas, no.” Dean choked, “I don’t, _you_ don’t have to do this.”  
Castiel looked up sharply, “ Dean, I will do whatever I want.” He was moving slower now, taking time to nip at Dean’s hips, Dean shaking below. Dean was good at this, not moving, not daring to buck upwards. He deserved this, though, he deserved to be deprived. What he _didn’t_ deserve was how gentle Cas was being with him. He was throwing horrible thoughts to himself.  
_You deserve to be punished._  
He could leave you for this.  
You don’t deserve him.  
You break everything you touch.  
You are a disgrace.  
Dean knew their realtionship was too good for him. He knew it wouldn't last. He knew he'd fuck it up. He thought these things until he felt eyes on him.  
“Dean,” Castiel whispered, halting his kisses at Dean’s hips and looking up at him, “I know what you’re thinking.” He moved back up to Dean’s face, forcing his eyes to Dean, “Dean, stop beating yourself up, please, you’re supposed to call, okay,” he exhaled on Dean’s cheek, kissing him lightly, “but you’ve learned your lesson, right? You’re going to call next time.” Castiel wasn’t asking so much as he was telling, and Dean seemed to get the message. Dean nodded a little and inhaled sharply when he sucked another mark below his ear, “Then you’re forgiven.”  
He placed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips before moving ever so slowly back to his naval. He dipped his tongue there once, and then once more when he heard Dean gasp. He tugged at the cuffs, only shaking. He didn’t thrust upward, even when Castiel skipped over his dick and licked from his upper thigh to his hipbone on both sides. He was convulsing, his knuckles were white around the free ends of the cuffs. Cas continued teasing around, dragging his teeth and tongue in all places but where he knew Dean wanted them. He noticed the redness of Dean, the flush crawling up his chest and face. He was leaking precome down part of his shaft, due to the lack of anyone to clean it up. He was restraining himself with such devotion, completely wanting, but not at all taking. Castiel forgave him, and Castiel was getting exactly what he wanted in the whimpers from Dean whenever he would get so close to his cock, but ignoring it. It got to be too much.  
“Cas, _please,_ ” Dean whimpered. He was allowed to ask, but only if he did it nicely. Only if he begged.  
That was enough for him. He didn’t know how much more Dean could take, so he quit the teasing. Dean was always hurting himself, always thinking he was worthless. For the first time since their first times, Castiel decided to simply worship. He went back up to Dean’s cock and licked the precome off. Dean was being very vocal now, moaning and sighing, but never once moving the lower half of his body. He didn’t want to do that without permission. Cas finally took him down, hollowing his cheeks and swiping his tongue up, over and over. He placed his hand’s over Dean’s hips, holding him down, even though it was rather unnecessary. Dean was panting and squirming from side to side. Castiel pulled off and back on again, bobbing his head and poking the slit with his tongue. He pulled off once more, staring up at Dean with glassy eyes and a small smile, “You taste good,” Castiel said, “you can move now, if you’d like.”  
_Finally._  
He repositioned his face back to where it was before, Dean let out a louder moan when Castiel took all of him down, his cock at the back of his throat before almost pulling off and going back down. Dean pulled once more at the cuffs, lifting his hips and thrusting upward. Cas must’ve practically timed when he would thrust, moving back in time with Dean.  
“Damn, Cas, like-like that, _Caaaas…_ ”  
He moaned around Dean’s length, causing a vibration that made Dean moan and thrust harder up. He felt the familiar pool of heat in his stomach, knowing he’d come soon if Cas didn’t… “St-top, Cas, stop…” Dean whimpered, “don’t wanna go this way, Cas, please.” Castiel knew exactly what he meant, but yet he pulled off and moved to Dean’s face kissed him hungrily.  
“What-”  
Kiss.  
“Do you want,-”  
Kiss.  
“Dean?”  
Kiss.  
Dean pushed upward with his mouth, hoping it was enough to distance their lips while he tried to speak, “Want you in me, please.”  
And how could Castiel deny him when he asked so nicely? When he deserved it for being so good for him? When he needed a little boost? “Okay.” Castiel moved off of him, opening the side table drawer that held the lube and condoms. He set them next to Dean before pulling off his pants and boxers. They were on equal grounds now, if you ignore how Dean’s arms are immobilized. This was a night of giving for Dean, being sweet and caring. He moved back onto the bed, sitting between Dean’s legs. “You look so good, Dean,” Castiel whispered, kissing his cheeks and then his mouth. Dean’s arms and legs were moving harshly, kissing Cas with all he had. Castiel was an oasis in a desert, and Dean needed a drink. “Do you want me to do this hard, Dean?” Castiel asked between the sliding of lips, “or do you want it tender?” Dean moans were swallowed by Castiel.  
“Hard,” Dean breathed, “make me forget.” Castiel said nothing, just continued kissing him and biting at his lips; which were now swollen and kiss-bruised. He let his hands travel downward until he grabbed Dean’s legs and hoisted them to his waist, a silent command to wrap them around. He grabbed the bottle of lube next to Dean, spreading it on his fingers, barely moving his mouth away from Dean’s. He was panting now too, not bothering to ask if Dean was ready before pushing a finger inside, twisting and hitting nerves with his knuckle. There was no point in teasing anymore, especially when he was neglecting his own desires. Dean was used to Cas causing the first finger to be practically pointless; he wasn’t nervous around Castiel. Castiel was allowing Dean to move himself up and down on it, using his grip on the cuffs and Cas’s back to slide on the sheets with pushing and pulling. He added another finger when he felt Dean was ready, emitting a loud moan from the back of Dean’s throat. A third followed soon after.  
“‘M ready,” Dean panted, “please, Cas, _please._ ” Castiel made the practiced move of quickly pulling the condom around himself, and covering himself with a thin layer of lube. He didn’t want Dean to be dripping in it by the time they were finished, and he already used plenty by prepping him. Dean half gasped half moaned when Castiel pushed in. He didn’t move immediately, giving Dean a second to get used to him after practically two weeks of no sex.  
“Move.” Dean growled. Castiel frowned at him.  
“Move, what?” Castiel replied. Dean would be good, and he wasn’t allowing excuses.  
“Move, please.” Dean mewled. That must’ve been good enough for Castiel, because he pulled his hips back and snapped back in so hard Dean felt his whole body move with it. Dean practically yelped, moving himself to meet with Cas’s thrusts. He writhed and yanked the cuffs for some sort of support, but they offered him little to nothing. Castiel let his hands graze over Dean’s chest, rubbing over his nipples and squeezing them a little. Dean let out a sharp exhale when he felt Castiel hit his prostate. He rammed into it again and again.  
“I bet you could come without me even touching you.” Castiel panted, still managing to sound smug. Dean tried to let out words of protest, but they sounded conjoined and he didn’t even really form any words at all. Castiel rammed into him again, pulling his hands back down to grip Dean’s ass and squeeze him while pulling him upward. “So beautiful,” Castiel breathed, “love you so much…” Dean made sounds that could get him sent to prison.  
“Come for me, Dean,” Castiel whispered. That was the permission he needed. He spilled heavily over their stomachs, puling Castiel’s name. That sent Castiel spilling into the condom, his hands somehow moved to Dean’s vertically restrained arms, squeezing into his flesh.  
They remained like that until their breathing settled and Castiel’s grip of Dean’s arms became gentle caresses. He pulled out of Dean slowly, removing the condom and dumping it into the trashcan in the corner of the room. Dean winced at the loss of Cas inside him and outside him when he left his position between Dean’s legs. He returned shortly with a warm cloth, wiping the drying cum off he and Dean’s stomach. He then removed the cuffs and pulled Dean’s arm around him. They had an unspoken agreement that Castiel was the little spoon because he was shorter. It didn’t matter though, because it was their way of remaining 100% equal. They were okay with that; love is equality where it matters.  
“Call me next time,” Castiel murmerd.  
“Okay.”  
“I love you, Dean.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (SIDENOTE: if any of you at all were following my work "Times of Trouble" I just wanted to let you know i took it down because its going to be really long and i have a lot of work going on so I can't put my full effort into it and I don't want to make anyone wait. Also, I'm going to edit it better. So that'll be posted when I finish it so no one will have to wait.)  
> (P.S I may or may not be working on a stripper AU at the moment)  
> //evil laughter  
> //police sirens in the distance  
> oh shit bye  
> tell me if i made a mistake okay  
> (also i love comments and kudos so you should do that)


End file.
